Methods for forming wire terminations and connections are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,145 to Lucas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,692 to Lucas; U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,032 to Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,975 to Roose, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,448 to Tournier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,601 to Rochester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,535 to Brenizer, Campbell U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0093714, Gloaguen U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0121658 and Fujiwara U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0162683.
A need has existed for a wire rope termination made by a fast process resulting in a light-weight, heavy duty termination. A further need has existed for connecting wire rope terminations to mining and other equipment quickly and safely. For example, for connecting to mining rigging, such as a dragline bucket rigging for open pit mining or operations in other industries. A further need has existed for a method to create wire rope terminations which result in great strength. The present invention meets these needs.